


The Night Was Also Moist

by Dazziel (Setaeru)



Series: SPN Coldest Hits [4]
Category: supurtatural
Genre: altranut oonaverse, bewwi skurri, dun dew et, nu lukz bak, ran fur ur laif, skurri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Dazziel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fuckin drippin wid all dat moistyness bruhski</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Was Also Moist

**Author's Note:**

> rAN aN DUn LUK BEK

The night was dark and stormy, rain pounding against the window like wet, dead fingers begging to be let inside, the blackness around him only disturbed by a flash of lightning. He buried his head in his hands, shivering and flinching when the thunder rolled.  
  
“What have I done?” he murmured to himself, over and over again. “What the hell have I done.”

chuhk zatz up and leand bak so hiz doohbul zin appurrd hiz tungo ztikin uot uv hiz mooth

he ztard at di skurri wurdz on di scrun uv hiz looptup

hurrifeed eyez weed

thandur bummd uotseed

latnin flazin in chuhk'z oopen wundew

cazziel an dannie add pucked in hiz ztowi

he add mud dem puck laik weabbetz in hut

chuhk craiz ludly

"i zu zuawi mi zildren"

chuhk dai in hiz zeet

**Author's Note:**

> that was such trash holy shit nuggets
> 
> Once more, y'all can blame the [August SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/148681056700/augusts-prompt-posting-dates-20-23-of-august) challenge for this.
> 
> Title: The Night Was Also Moist (aka 'da neet wuz alzu mozt')  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairing: Castiel/Dean Winchester  
> Character: Chuck Shurley  
> Tags: Alternate Universe, Scary, Very Scary, Run For Your Life, No Looks Back, Don't do it  
> Summary: Fucking dripping with all that moistyness brother
> 
> Enjoy trying to decipher this fic :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that! Please **do not** comment or kudo before August 25/26. Thank you so much! :)  <3


End file.
